


Huddie's Rule

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Middle School, Muscles, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Perversion, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Public Sex, Realistic, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Hudson West is enrolled in a new online school with fellow actors, some old friends and some new faces. Now he has to deal with class projects, homework, new friends and his sexuality all at once!
Relationships: Hudson West/Griffin McIntyre, Hudson West/Jason Maybaum, Isaac Ryan Brown/Jason Maybaum, Isaac Ryan Brown/Sky Katz
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hudson West smirked a little as he read the comments about his return to the soap General Hospital, giggling a little at the rumors he had been recast due to the “new” Jake looking older and well according to the comments ‘hotter’. Unlike what was going to more than likely happening to his character’s cousin however, the rumors about his recasting were well and truly wrong. He had just grown and finally hit puberty in the year that he had been ‘out’ of the soap job due to the global pandemic and thankfully for the young teenager, it had gone in his favor.

He apparently now had that “Judah Lewis in The Babysitter” look to him, and he could get behind that.

After a giggle from some comments, most of them just turned into heart-eyed emojis and the likes. So Hudson finally scrolled past his own comments and moved down. He was on a private account, very much unknown to his family and agents, that only followed a handful of boys, members of a new online class made to work for young actors going through school. A group of them whose schedules fit together were added into the class, and they were set.

The first name Hudson scrolled past was of Parker Bates. God, how he had changed. A serious glow-up from the baby-faced cute boy giggling nervously at everything, to the messy-haired voice-cracking handsome boy with a sweet jaw-line. 

He had been hearing the rumors that Parker had a girlfriend, which was a pity.

It was an innocent video of Parker playing with his dog, the fluffy little thing that wouldn’t stop cuddling him. Hudson giggled hearing Parker’s wobbly voice cracking non-stop. God he was cute.

Hudson wanted to tell him to stop being adorable, but on the first day of class had no desire to embarrass himself. Especially when the boy turned up to the class introduction session with a plate of homemade brownies and nibbled on them cutely through. Fighting off his older brother’s attempt to steal one.

So, he scrolled on a little lower. Ben Daon, who joined the class a little late but made it in time before the first class, uploaded a new shirtless skating video. But tormented the viewers by going too fast to show off a lick of detail. Just his skills on a board. He was talented and he had to wonder if it was because of his Astronauts co-star, or if Ben had been the talented skater out of the two.

“Hudson, hun, are you ready for class?” A voice interrupted his thoughts from the hallway. His mother wouldn’t burst in, but knew the first class for the year started in a few minutes.

“Yeah mom, all prepped. Got my snacks, water, laptop. Room’s clean enough that they won’t see anything to embarrass you…” Hudson teased, the last one being pecked into him last night as he was forced to clean his semi-messy teenage room.

“It better be!” She told him, chuckling. “I’ll have lunch ready for when you’re done. Be good!”

“NEVAH!” The fourteen-year-old teased, his teeth showing in his wide grin.

As his eye-rolling mother went downstairs, Hudson’s thumb tapped the screen. He was about to go back out to the main feed when his cheeks turned pink. This boy, with rich caramel skin and dark hair covering his face or pushed up by a headband was cute. Sexy, even. Dylan Presley Lawson, a name he didn’t know outside of the class roster, was making him blush. 

Hudson scrolled through his page. He was a ‘cool’ looking boy, often with his hair down over his face or going shirtless. Showing off a slim, toned body that Hudson could have gotten trapped staring at. And here he thought Jason was supposed to portray the gay little brother. Dylan’s vacation phase was full of shirtless pictures. Wearing a cute pair of shades that complimented his cool guy portrayal and the shorts-only attire. He seemed to like pink though, which was cute.

Seems like a kid that Jason’s Aidan would love to hang with, and possibly the boy himself. Since, while he loved his co-star, most of Aidan’s gayer mannerisms were real life Jason David.

Then Hudson stopped. His eyes were saucepans and his heart was thumping in his chest as he looked at this cute dark-haired boy smiling at the camera with cute dimples. Wearing a denim jacket over his shirtless body, framing it perfectly to guide Hudson’s eyes down and to his crotch. Where Dylan only wore a pair of PSD boxer briefs that hugged his coltish legs but captured no bulge. They were American Flag themed, with dirty blue, red and whites. 

Around him was a pile of PSDs, all those tight, silky underwear making a nest for the half-naked twink. The fourteen-year-old had to thank the PSD company for sending out the boxer briefs to a load of actors, though not many had done what Dylan had done and actually showed them off.

Though he didn’t seek it, Hudson’s shorts were getting stiff. He grunted at their sudden tightness and shifted in discomfort, feeling his young puberty-controlled member strain against his laptop, which was quickly moved for more freedom.

This was not how he needed his first online young Hollywood class to begin.

Him rocking one for his classmates.

Hudson rubbed it softly with his palm, testing its stiffness. As expected, Dylan had him hard as steel, and grinding into himself involuntarily. It only got worse as he continued scrolling through his private boy’s only account.

He was shocked how many times these boys went shirtless, showing off the details of their bodies. Even Parker, with his cute six-pack side by side with his big brother. He didn’t know how he would go about having both Parker AND Prestyn in the class, the brother’s having bodies like that and their personality, would definitely get him focused. Only not on the class itself.

Even Jacob Tremblay and Jason Maybaum, arguably the two most innocent in class, had shown off their bodies before. Though he saw more of Jacob’s butt than his chest. Not that he had an issue with that, Jacob’s ass was one of the talented boy’s best assets.

“Ugh…” Hudson rubbed himself faster as he looked through them all. Throbbing intensely through his shorts.

Looking at the time, the dirty blonde was aware that his class time was quickly getting closer and his member wasn’t going down.

Hudson sighed. He would have five minutes max to nut one out, so quickly got down to it and tugged his shorts and blue Under Armour boxer briefs just underneath his soft butt, letting his young member free. While still thin, it had grown to a respectable five and a half inches and kept its light pink tip, which was twitching on his lap.

Begging it’s young horned up teenage owner to give it some attention.

Despite only having mere minutes to bust his nut, his fingers were slow to wrap around the slim shaft, feeling the smooth glans against his thumb when rubbing it. A soft mew of pleasure left his lips. “Mmm…”

Hudson began by moving his hand up and down, slowly at first as his cock awakened to the touch of his hand. Building up the friction as he leaned back, staring at whoever was shirtless on his phone. Though admittedly his mind was jumping between Parker and Dylan’s bodies.

He wouldn’t say no to hanging out with either of them, with their shirts off for him to enjoy.

As the minutes ticked by Hudson picked up speed on his young cock, pumping it with vigor. His fist thumped against his soft skin with each pump, making that cute fapping sound through the bedroom as he pleased himself. Hudson leaned back with a groan, loving the pleasures washing over his body and the pictures running through his mind. Parker’s smooth olive body and sexy six-pack, his handsome face and cracking moans up against Dylan’s caramel skin, laid back attitude and sexy body.

While he usually preferred to make it last a little longer, though he couldn’t last too much longer, Hudson’s hand continued working his teenager cock harder then normal. Knowing he had to go fast.

“A-agh…!” Hudson gasped in a low whisper, dripping a little precum over his thumb as he feverishly stroked his cock. Already intensely throbbing, a sign of orgasm to soon come.

He wasn’t one to leak a lot of pre-cum, but it usually came as a sign of his big orgasm coming SOON. Which was exactly what the fourteen-year-old needed, even if it would leave the teen panting and breathing a little hard for his first class. But thankfully soon enough his hips were rocking and bucking with wild ambition, his teenage hormones needily wanting to cum. Moments before his twitching cock could shoot his seed, however, Hudson clasped a hand over his tip.

It was hot and sticky as it filled his palm entirely. Some dripped through his fingers so Hudson flexed them tighter, capturing his cum. Once his throbbing subsided and all that warm, white goo was in his hand, Hudson used the other to pull his shorts back up then adjust his cock to hide the settling bulge.

He took a tissue from the nightstand and wiped off the cum, never thinking that he should have licked it up. The tissue became matted in his teenage cum. With every passing day his loads were getting bigger, thicker and less watery. That was quickly thrown into the trash; He always buried them at the bottom under normal trash.

Feeling a little lightheaded and hot, he sighed. “Phew…”

He didn’t have time to recover however, as soon his laptop began ringing. 

It was class time.

After wiping the sweat from his brow, Hudson pressed the green Answer button and the class had officially begun.

The fourteen-year-old being one of the first to join, seeing that he was beaten by the Bates Brothers. With Hudson gulped softly as his eyes drifted to where Prestyn and Parker were playfully talking to each other at their kitchen table.

Hudson had just about worked up the courage to say hello when a crackling, muffled voice came through, along with a black screen where another student should be. They were trying to say hello but the video was buffering. The name in his box read Will Buie Jr. which they knew as a Disney boy. Parker chuckled at him, noticing the disturbance.

“Will! Your camera’s turned off. We can’t see you… and clean your mic!” Parker giggled at him.

“Mic- crshhhh-! You clean your- crshh!” Will’s voice kept dropping out. But after a minute of fussing with it, enough time for Ben to join the room in a panic thinking he was late, Will’s thumb slipped aside a camera seal and he rubbed his mic clean on his shirt. Looking adorable yet infuriated at his laptop. “There. Is that better now, guys? Sorry, my dog thought it was a chew toy, and my webcam seal was on,”

“That’s karma for you teasing Scarlett last night on live about her puppy doing that…” Prestyn chuckled, having checked out the boy’s live in research. He had to wonder if Will knew how much he was flirting on those lives, especially going shirtless all of the time.

Ben stared wide-eyed at them all, having come late to Will’s issue. “Again, am I late, early, or is this class tiny?!”

“Early, space dudeeee!” Will grinned. “I think…”

“Early… even the teacher isn’t in here yet,” Hudson’s voice was a little deeper, and being his first time on camera in months the group were surprised to hear him spark for the first time. All of them looked to see who had spoken.

Until a black part of the call lit up. “Says who, Mr. West… and seems you have grown up a bit since our introductory class earlier last year, if that deeper voice tells us something...”

The boys didn’t pay too much attention to the teacher’s voice however once finding out who the deeper teen voice had belonged to.

“That… That was Hudson? Little Huddy?” Prestyn asked, finding Hudson’s little window. He jumped, faking it somewhat, at the new swished to one-side haircut and the sleeker face. Gone was the baby-face cheeks and boring bowl cut, here was a hunk in the making. “Holy cow!”

“Not so little Hudson…” Parker teased, looking at the dirty blonde fourteen-year-old. Shocked at how much Hudson had changed.

Hudson blushed pink, cracking a small smile. “Like you can talk about people changing, Prestyn… look at your hair!”

“I know, cool right?” Prestyn grinned, moving his head to make his longer hair sway.

“He won’t cut it! Looks girly, right?” Parker whined, but Prestyn just whacked him… with his hair. “Ewwww!”

“Looks tugable!” Ben blurted out before his cheeks pinkened. “I mean… skater boy-ish…”

“Mr Daon, I will ignore the… blatantly sexual comment this one time, but know it will not be tolerated. That goes for you all.” The teacher broke up the conversation as a few more boys joined in the lesson, filling out quickly over the next few minutes until each of them were in. He understood that filming schedules could be tricky even with this class.

“Yes sir…” Ben blushed, internally hating himself for saying that out loud.

Once the likes of Marik Knight, Elias Harger, Jason Maybaum, London Cheshire, Dylan of course, Tiernan Jones, Luca Luhan - who some playfully hissed at for being a Nickelodeon boy, Jackson Dollinger, Preston Oliver, August Maturo, and finally Jacob Trembley had filled up the virtual classroom, an intimidating group of boys, the class could begin.

“Okay boys, I’m Mr Johnson. And yes, I heard all of you chuckle,” The man laughed.

No one else did.

“Huh, that’s a first.” He hummed, missing Ben holding back a chuckle. “Anyways… as tradition, is everyone alright to go around introducing themselves? Something about yourself - with the challenge of not mentioning your fame! Ie, we don’t need to hear about   
‘This is Us’ Mr. Bates, or the ‘Secret of Sulphur Springs’, Mr. Oliver.”

“But it’s really cool-!” Preston began, then bit his lip and sunk back in his chair. “Oh! Uh, is there going to be a way to tell me and other Prestyn apart? Or just… Mr. Oliver and Mr. Bates?”

It slipped his mind that even that solved nothing, with two Bates.

“Well introduce yourself and we can find things.”

“Oh, okay. Well, um, hi. I’m Preston Oliver and I…” Preston raked his brains for something that didn’t mention being on Disney Channel. “I can actually play guitar! And I think that’s… pretty cool, I guess.”

Since they were attempting to find differences, Prestyn Bates was next.

“I’ll go next! I’m Prestyn Bates, not that big an actor as some of you guys, but mom got me in this class. Uh, since I play guitar, too, I’ll go with…” He trailed off with a hum, but lit up when Parker whispered something to him. The benefit of being side by side on call. “Oh! I have a gluten sensitivity!”

“So Guitar Preston and… Don’t-feed-gluten Prestyn. Simple,” Mr. Johnson chuckled, with the class joining in. “I think it would be easier as Mr. Oliver and Mr. Bates, but I’ll call out Prestyn’s name.”

“What will I be then…” Parker grinned cheekily.

The man sighed, “You’ll be Mr. Bates and i’ll say Parker, or Mr. Parker.”

“Why not just call us by our names… and he can Preston O and I’ll be Prestyn B…”

“Because, I go by Mr- Mr. Buie it is not recess!” The man noticed Will about to chow down on a sandwich. After he put that aside, the boys rushed through the introductions. Sure enough plenty slipped up and mentioned their acting careers. He wouldn’t mention Will’s introduction, his character off screen seemed to be just as interesting as Finn. But once they were done, he glanced at the clock. Not long left. “Okay, boys, to wrap things up here in a minute, I’m going to pair you up for a project. It can be whatever you like, in person or online. But the project must be all about… each other!”

The boys groaned from getting homework.

“Oh behave, you’ll be acting next week. As each other, for the entire class. And I will be judging your efforts to actually get to know your scene partner and how you work within the larger group.”

Parker raised his hand, before realising they didn’t exactly need to. “Sir? Who is with who?”

“You Mr. Parker Bates, will be with Mr. Buie…” Mr. Johnson replied, looking down at his planned pairings.

Will beamed, and Parker tried his damndest not to frown. Hoping that Will wasn’t as… playfully stupid as he was on TV.

Seeing the boy’s reactions, the teacher continued. “Meanwhile, your brother will be teamed up with… Mr. Daon. That should go well based on our pre-class meeting between them”

“WOO!” Both boys shouted in sync.

Sighing, Mr. Johnson went on with the list. “Mr. Knight? You will be working with…”

Hudson internally hissed hearing the next name:

“Mr. Presley-Lawson,” The man announced, before continuing to pair them up. “We will have, Mr. Oliver pair with Mr. Cheshire, and Mr. Harger I have paired you with Mr. Luhan.”

August, who needed to leave a little early, called out to be moved up: “Sir, I need to go soon! Who am I with?”

“You are paired, Mr. Maturo, with Mr. Tremblay.” Mr. Johnson replied, looking at his notes quickly.“And for our final two pairings we have Mr. Dolinger with Mr. Jones… leaving Mr. Maybaum with Mr. West.”

Jason beamed and waved at the screen when Hudson looked at him. Neither could deny themselves a smile, even if they both had another idea in mind for their partners. But with Hudson's new handsome looks, Jason might just enjoy working with such a cute boy.

Hudson could even remember a shirtless shot of Jason, saved to his private instagram.

“Now expect for Mr. Tremblay who can go early along with his partner Mr. Maturo, I’m going to send you into private zoom calls in order to make arrangements for this project. Mr. Tremblay, I’ll get Mr. Maturo to get in touch with you.” Since Jacob was up in Canada, Mr. Johnson knew it would be tricky for him to do anything in person, and had a time difference to deal with. Once they were sent off, he addressed the class: “Does anyone have questions?”

“Yeah, uh,” Dylan hummed. God, Hudson thought, he even sounded sexy. “You said we have to act like each other next week? Is that for this homework, or the next project?”

“Both, in a way. This homework is a get to know each other, then present it. But using that information, your next week’s homework will be putting it to use in action.”

“Cool…” Dylan nodded, jotting something down.

Hudson couldn’t help but wonder just what Dylan was jotting down.

“Anything else, or is everyone ready to sign off for lunch? My husband’s just made pancakes,” Mr. Johnson said, with an unseen smile to the boys. Nobody had thought to mention his camera had been turned off the entire time.

Prestyn moaned slightly from the thought. “Mmm Parkie, make me pancakes…”

His moan affected a couple of the boys.

“No way, you make them this time!” The Bates began to argue, so they were silently kicked from the classroom to bicker.

Their partners shared a shrug and each made a plan to meet up with their respective Bates Brother post bickering. The others were merged into their pair groups. Leaving Hudson all alone with Jason in a private classroom, both grinning and giggling at each other with a little anxiety between the two despite having met a few years ago during Dancing with the Stars, Juniors. Too nervous to say anything so just giggled.

“We should probably talk…” Jason grinned, taking charge. He wouldn’t be a successful future director if he couldn’t talk to cute boys.

“I guess so! Uh, who’s that behind you?” Hudson leaned a little as if it would let him see more. 

“Oh, my co-stars!” Jason grinned, turning to see them. The pair looking a little messy, their shirts nowhere near neat with Isaac’s half tucked in. “ISAAC! SKY! Come here!”

“No. We’re busy,” Isaac grunted. He looked a little sweaty.

Jason pouted. “Come on! Come meet Hudson!! He was with me on Dancing with the Stars! He’s AWEEEEESOMEEEE!”

“Erm, hey, Huddy. Long time no… ngh,” Isaac suddenly jerked, and there was a muffled sound underneath him. “See!”

Hudson raised an eyebrow. “Yeah… you okay? You seem a little… uh distracted there!” 

Jason’s cheeks turned pink. “Don’t worry about that. Have you been practising your dancing or, like me… don’t get time?”

“Well unlike someone, my show kicked me out of it for a while… so I’ve had plenty of time…” Hudson chuckled. “Sooo…”


	2. Staying For The Show

“Yeah… sooo…” Jason giggled.

Even as Jason tried to talk and get his attention, Hudson’s eyes slowly shifted over the small boy’s shoulder. Through the plastic divider separating his desk from Isaac’s. Though Jason wasn’t oblivious to the eyes. Noticing that Hudson’s eyes were locked on the background watching Isaac. Noticing that Sky had ‘disappeared’. By the way Isaac was moving and grunting, he got the idea then tried to look away, cheeks pink. 

Trying to return to the conversation, Hudson nervously asked: “Still in contact with anyone…?”

“Yeah! Sage! He was on an episode with Isaac and Sky!” 

Unable to stop himself from watching Isaac, Hudson blurted out. “Did he get the Sky treatment that Isaac’s getting?”

“You wanna see?” Isaac was glad to see Hudson got the idea. Though he always assumed, like Jason, he was gay.

The dirty blond boy nodded. 

Interested more to see Isaac and his actions than the girl underneath. Jason would be so much hotter.

Jason sighed and lifted his laptop to peer over the divider. Only giving a small view for the blond boy, allowing him to see Isaac’s shirt pulled up a few inches as he slammed in and out of soft looking ass, filling it with a length that made Hudson squeal softly to himself.

Hudson couldn’t help but comment: “H-Holy… dude you’re so damn big!”

Isaac pulled back its full length, easing his black length back to his flared tip. Throbbing, pulsing inside Sky. To the boy’s shock he wore no condom, fucking her bare. “You and Jason should do that project in person. If you get what I mean,” 

Then, with a grin, he slammed it all back into Sky.

“Y-Yeah…” Hudson agreed.

“Harder…!” A soft voice shouted off screen. Jason didn’t lower the camera, just showing Isaac and his sexy body going at it for a few minutes before setting his laptop down and letting them get back to it. Both he and Hudson supported hardons now, even though they had dealt with them before class. 

The curse of teenage boys. 

It was even worse for Jason, since unlike Hudson, he could see the entire scene. Not to mention hearing it all, and the rattle of the table behind him as he tried to focus on school.

“So we can meet up tomorrow for lunch if you want?” Jason nervously offered, hoping Hudson would focus on him.

“Y-Yeah sounds good man.” Hudson replied, turning his attention back to Jason. “Um, anything good near your set?”

“Not… really, no. Anything good by you?” Jason shrugged, biting his lip.

“Yeah, Not… really…” Hudson responded, watching how Jason reacted to the sex happening so close to him and the noises leaking from the older teens. He looked both horny and uncomfortable. Hudson somewhat understood it, as he found himself turned on when Isaac grunted and slammed himself down so hard, but the moans from Sky did only a little for him. But this was class time, he told himself, he was there to focus on that. “There is this burger place Will told me about, they make a peanut butter and jelly hamburger. He let me try some and… oh, man!”

“That sounds…” Jason began, leaning back as he made a face. “How about a much nicer simple taco place? It’s near me, it’s not the best in the world but it sounds better than that!”

Hudson beamed at him, glad to be meeting back up with an old dance bud turned classmate. “Awesome! Text you the details while I go eat?”

“Sounds good…” Jason replied, wondering if he should go eat or make use of his open invite from the older teens.

“C’ya, Jason!” Hudson turned off his camera with a deep groan. Feeling like his shorts were going to burst.

He was about to end the call fully when he stopped himself, when he noticed that Jason didn’t do the same. The other boy was instead distracted by what was happening, having stood up from his desk. Hudson softly groped himself without noticing, watching in silence as Jason went to the door of Isaac’s desk and said something to him. Jason must have tried to end the call but missed the button, allowing Hudson to watch a grinning Isaac pull away from Sky in order to pull Jason in. 

Jason’s head disappeared, and Isaac seemed to take the back of it. Once more Hudson tried to lean over as though he could see more that way, but couldn’t peer over the divider. Just enough to see Isaac’s upper body through the clear wall and his deep moans. That handsome sex face as Jason was cleaning his cock.

Unseen but not unheard.

With his camera off, microphone muted, Hudson knew he was safe to handle the issue growing in his pants for the second time in a couple of minutes. Since his mother thought he was in the thick of class, Hudson slipped his pants down once again and wrapped his hand around his dick. Though now he had the time, he spat into his palm before working it into his shaft.

He hopefully could get a much longer wank in this time, listening to Jason, Isaac and Sky.

The first truly amazing sound was Jason’s wet gag as he was pushed down on the massive piece of meat Hudson saw earlier. Isaac wasn’t moving as fast or rough as before, thrusting slowly in and out of his throat. It didn’t take long for Sky to join the boys.

Isaac’s deep groans had Hudson closing his eyes, letting his mind drift. One hand moved slowly up and down his aching length, while the other delicately slipped underneath his blue shirt and started to trace his smooth pale skin. His lips quivered as the fingers danced over his skin like the finest silk, tracing small circles and random lines over his petite chest. The touch made his cock feel like steel in his hand, and Hudson’s hips bucked involuntarily.

This was way hotter then any video the fourteen-year-old had dared to look up in private.

“Mmm,” For a moment he closed his eyes. Sure he wasn’t missing much, but this allowed him to imagine his own mouth opening as the meaty black cock pushed past them, stretching his mouth open as it glided down his throat with unrealistic ease.

His mind however did drift a little to what it would be like with his co-star and on-screen older brother Will Lipton, who had always thought of being just as impressive down there. The melding of two fantasies formed a second cock in his mind. Smaller, white, and slapping its wet shaft to his cheek until he pulled off Isaac’s black cock and swallowed it instead. Sucking with a passion on the cock, and swirling his little tongue around it.

Hudson’s hand moved faster on his cock, losing control of his pace. Just jerking off to the amazing thought of sucking on those sexy cocks. Things he’d never fully let himself imagine before, so there was this weight of guilt in his chest as Hudson worked it. 

Sadly for the dirty blonde, he didn’t last much longer with the imagination and the sounds of the Raven’s Home’s cast threesome getting too much for the puberty controlled boy.

His eyes opened to peer at them, finding Jason kissing Isaac with passion.

Breaking only to share kisses with Sky.

“Kiss Jason more…” He whispered to himself, stroking slower now.

It unfortunately didn’t go his way as someone noticed the laptop still on. 

“Dude, did you keep your laptop on again? So many would kill us if someone found out about this…” Isaac replied, looking over at the screen but not seeing Hudson’s face so relaxing a little.

Jason broke the kiss with a red blush. He then ran into his booth and leaned over. Curious to find that Hudson’s box was still open, but trusted that he left for lunch by now and would be gone. So he left the call, talking himself out of fear. Upsetting the horny Hudson, who wanted to watch more, but at least… his hand was full of cum once more.

Leading to another one of his tissues to find themselves in his trash can, full of West spunk.

“Huddy! Are you ready for lunch yet!?” His mother called the moment his clothes were pulled up.

Sighing, he called out: “COMING MOM!”

Then he sighed at himself for an accidental pun.

It had been coming out even more since the dirty blonde had turned into a teenager, and even more so since his teenager looks had finally grown in and he had lost his puppy dog looks. He guessed that it just came with the act of jerking off, slipping the joke as some way of telling people but making it humor. 

Hudson ran down the stairs and got to the kitchen counter, where a steaming bowl of homemade mac and cheese lay waiting for him. Even as he grew into a teenager… mac and cheese was mac and cheese, so Hudson was quick to hoe in. Getting a sigh from his mother, who muttered about him being a typical teenage boy, even if he was on the screen. When he pushed his bowl across the counter with a small belch, he giggled.

“More, please?”

His mother rolled his eyes and scooped some more in for him. “Boys…”

“What’s for dinner?” 

“At this rate,” She stole a piece of pasta from his bowl, “Mac and cheese,”

Hudson grinned. “Mmmmmm.”

“I knew you’d do that… Anyhoo, how was class? Any homework?”

After Hudson explained away the class, meeting all those boys and his new project with a familiar name that made his mother smile, he got on the phone to set a time with Jason. It took him a while to get a response and was hell not to mention what he saw. But their little lunch meetup was set in the end, then it was time to slave the day away on chores and a worksheet that Mr. Johnson had forgotten to mention earlier. Plus a little post dinner computer time for the teenager on his private instagram account.

Hudson did hate and love one part of teenhood: Bed times. While the rules were looser on him now, ten was still the limit and his phone was charging out of reach on the nightstand. He stayed up for almost an hour in bed bored and grinding on the mattress until finally drifting off. Waking the next morning with sticky, warm sheets streaked with his cum.

Those sheets were hurried to the wash after the shocking first wet dream he couldn’t even remember. His mother chuckled about it when she noticed, but said nothing to her teenager. His dad was going to but she pulled him away. All boys went through this, her mother had warned her numerous times since his older brother, Maddox, had gotten close to teenage years. Some of the warnings, she didn’t want to know about her brothers.

She luckily didn’t get to hear them again when her little Huddy hit puberty.

“Do you need me to drive you?” Scott West, his father, asked as Hudson came out from the shower draped in a towel.

“Drive him right now? I bet the soap paparazzi would love seeing Jake Spencer in a towel!” Maddox smirked, teasingly. The tall brunette boy chuckled as Hudson huffed at him, before storming to his room. Scott gave his eldest a flick as he walked past.

Hudson came out a few minutes later in a red shirt and blue jacket, tugging at the front as he tried to look his best. Scott assured him he looked fine, then it was time to head out.

“Thought this was for school? Or is your scene partner some babe you’re after?” Maddox teased with a smirk, loving the way that his younger brother glared back.

“Don’t you have to go to actual school… like a normie?” Hudson snapped at him.

Maddox smirked. “Online school, LITTLE boy…”

“Enough! You, school. You, car!” Scott snapped at the pair. “Or should your mother hear you’re picking on each other?”

Maddox and Hudson almost bolted when they heard a female voice.

“SHE HEARD.”

Must have been the fastest he ever got in the car, strapping in before his father was even out the door. The pair quickly on the way to meet up with Jason at the taco place. Scott had to leave after Hudson got out of the car, leaving him to go inside and wait for Jason, who had been held up for a little. Having sent Hudson a message to say sorry.

Hudson walked in to wait, wearing his mask as he entered. To the sound of live music and a young yet almost angelic voice singing as an older man strummed his guitar behind the boy. A man that quickly caught Hudson’s attention.

It was Joey freakin’ McIntyre from New Kids on the Block.

With the boy looking enough alike him that Hudson guessed that his boy was his son. It was either him, or the blonde boy sitting at the counter, tapping his hands away to the music. Maybe both.

Hudson took up a table where he could watch them play and listen to the lyrics. The dark-haired boy looked about his age, and not too dissimilar to Dylan from yesterday. Only his hair was swished to one side neatly and a cute grin as he watched Joey singing. His voice was sweet, too, and he could just melt into the song.

Seeing he was getting stared at and not ignored like most of the patrons which had gotten used to the McIntyre family’s occasional shows here, Griffin jumped down from the stage and moved towards Hudson.

Singing all the way.

“Now before I continue singing our new song…” The star of Netflix’s Country comfort sang, before motioning at his father. “He’s Joey…”

“I’m Rhys!” The boy sitting at the counter added, much to his older brother’s eyebrow.

“I’m Griffin…” 

“And I’m Rhys!!” The blond shouted with a giggle, teasing his brother. The crowd got a laugh out of him repeating himself.

“Truth be told, I’m pretty sure he’s still adopted…” Griffin sang, poking his tongue at the boy.

Hudson giggled from his table. A little louder than some other, drawing Griffin’s attention over to him by accident. The singer flashed a small grin, eyeing Hudson up as he played the song. When it ended and the band had packed up, Griffin brought himself over to Hudson’s table with a cute smile.

“In case you missed it, I’m Griffin…” Griffin grinned, his teeth showing a little as he gave a little wink.

“I’m Jake- I mean I’m Hudson-!” The blond nervously stuttered, slipping up.

“Whichever you are, I like it…” Griffin whispered enough that only Hudson could hear before pulling back and resting an arm on the back of his chair. “Sooo did you like my song?”

Hudson’s cheeks were a deep crimson shade as Griffin sat there. Try as he might to shake himself off, the class yesterday still had his hormones running high and boys were on his brain. “Yeah you were great up there! Is he your dad?!”

“Yeah he is, you may have heard of him… Joey McIntyre, New Kids on the Block?” Griffin grinned in response. “Or the worst pizza flipper this side of New York, as I call him…”

“OI!” Joey called out, hearing his son.

“Learn to flip a pizza, then I’ll stop calling you that! You know the deal, old man!” Griffin chuckled as Joey grunted at him. Turning back to Hudson, he gave a small nod. “So, what brings you to this lil place? My little brother, Rhys, loves it but… they’re kinda crummy. Owner begs us to play,”

“DO NOT, BRAT! You just refuse to leave!” The owner called out from behind the counter, sliding Rhys some new chips. Having known the McIntyre boys for years along with their father. “Don’t think you’re top sirloin, just because you're on Netflix now… Dylan.”

Hudson furrowed his brow and looked hard at Griffin. Then it clicked. “DYLAN! You’re on that new show, right? The Texan one about the new nannie!”

“Aw, shucks I’ve been noticed y’all…” Griffin teased, putting on his southern accent to tease the boy.

Joey looked up at the pair and gulped. 

Chuckling awkwardly as he stepped up behind his son, patting either shoulder then rubbing them. Griffin looked up at him with an eyebrow raised high, wondering what was up with his dad. “You be nice, Griff. We couldn’t want your career going south already.”

“Oh please, a fellow actor like Jake Spencer of General Hospital here… won’t mind.” Griffin grinned, having realised who Hudson was the moment the boy had stepped through.

“Huh, so you do remember watching that with me. I thought you said you hate Soaps,” Joey massaged his boy’s shoulders as Hudson turned red, having thought Joey freaking MacIntyre would never know who he was. Sometimes Hudson forgot General Hospital was the longest running TV show.

“No… he said he hates SOAP…” Rhys called out. Giggling as he ate his chips. “That’s why he stinks!”

“I apologise for my sons, Hudson, they are… barely trained to be out of the house sometimes but my wife doesn’t think obedience classes would help…” Joey teased, getting glares from his sons.

“It’s… fine. I’m not used to people recognising me too much. Longest running show but not too many know it. Guess old people like it- Not to call you old-!”

Griffin snickered, “I would.”

“Oh he’s old! Dinosaurs weren't just on kids shows when he was a teenager!” Rhys giggled.

“And you’re both grounded. Congrats!” Joey patted Griffin. While looking around, not having seen anyone come in with Hudson when the teen arrived. “So you're here alone Hudson? You could join me and my sons having a bite to eat if you want some company?”

“Oh, that would be… awesome, but I’ve got a friend coming over. We’re in this new online actors class together and we’re meeting up for a project.” Hudson explained sheepishly. Still a little pink in the face in front of the MacIntyres.

“Maybe I should consider signing you up for that, Griffin.” Joey responded, smiling softly at the nervous dirty blonde. He’d heard about this class, but while Griffin was just beginning he didn’t see a need yet. “Keep you out of your brother's hair for a while and introduce you to a few more in the business. Not that you hanging out with Ricardo or Jamie is bad, both are top-notch but you could use some actor friends your age and experience.”

“Dad!” Griffin groaned, wanting his father to go bother Rhys and let him chat with the fourteen-year-old dirty blond.

Hudson looked back as the door opened, welcoming a cool breeze into the taco restaurant. He peered back and lit up like a christmas tree. “Sorry, Griffin. My friend’s here - hope you look into the class if you want, bye! And, uh, nice meet you Joey! My mom loves you!”

Griffin wanted to groan and glare at his now chuckling dad for missing his chance to talk with the blond more. Watching as he got up and moved over to meet up with a boy he recognised from Disney Channel, having seen him on it a few times.

Jason and Hudson swept each other up in a hug, giggling at each other. They hadn’t seen each other in months, so the hug lasted for what seemed like forever.

“What’s up dude!” Hudson grinned. He didn’t release Jason, just pulled back a little.

“You! When did you get so tall!” Jason had grown up as well, but he wasn’t taller than Hudson. Needed to look up at the boy. “And that’s not all, dude… I barely even recognised you! You… changed way more than height!”

“I just changed my hair,” Said Hudson sheepishly, offering a small smile before they finally got away to a table. Unaware of Griffin glancing at them with a frown.

Not liking that the Disney Channel boy had barely let go of the cute dirty blond.

“And you grew. Really, Huddy, you’re gotten bigger and your face is… less round! Your hair looks awesome!” Jason poked both of his cheeks. Firmer than the soft, fluffy cheeks he knew. “And your VOICE!”

“What about it!” Hudson couldn’t hear the difference. “Yours has stopped cracking so much,”

“Way different, bro! Wayyyy.”

“Liar!” Hudson laughed. “We should order,”

Before they could however, they were interrupted by the McIntyre’s on their way out of the restaurant.

“Hey, kiddo. Give this to your mother, would ‘ya?” Joey motioned for Griffin to hand over something in his hands. He did so with a slight blush, tongue darting between his lips as he looked anywhere but Hudson. “A thank you for raising such a polite child.”

Griffin stepped back quickly when he set down a signed photo from his father, offered a shy goodbye then rushed out. A grin grew across his lips when out of sight, smirking to himself as he ran out the door with Rhys. Hudson raised the photo, seeing that it was signed with a message.

Revealing to Jason, that below was a napkin. With Griffin’s number on it.


	3. It's Jason's Home

Given that Hudson had indirectly caused a small ruckus in the restaurant, once he and Jason were finished with their food they were given no chance to set up some details of their project. Swiftly nudged out by the nice but firm owner, muttering something about Griffin being a brat again. Seems he was a good kid, but openly argued about the taco standards.

Only getting worse after they did an on-air cooking segment cooking tacos.

So the pair caught the bus down to Jason’s home. They could sort out the details and since they had known each other for years now, get some of it knocked out of the way. On the way there, Jason took a moment to shoot off a text while Hudson was looking out the window. He had added Griffin’s number to his phone, finding him amazingly cute and open to a little challenge for attention if Hudson thought the same. This time JT Church wasn’t around to beat both their butts.

He’d just tucked his phone away as the bus pulled up to their stop. So the giggling pair hopped off and went back to Jason’s place, finding an empty house while his parents were out at work.

“I haven’t been to your house in ages,” The blond walked in with curious eyes.

They retreated to Jason’s bedroom and pulled out some workbooks, with Hudson up on the bed while Jason was taking notes at the desk. Working in silence for fifteen minutes writing down all the little details they knew about each other. Trying not to ask anything, remembering things themselves. Having worked together closely, danced side-by-side, trained together even if it wasn’t shown on screen, and shared some acting history, they got a page or two done for each other.

Jason looked over to Hudson at one point. A passing glance then back to his paper. But then did a double take and looked back to his friend, before bursting out with a giggle; Hudson giggled back at him, lying there with his chin resting on both hands as he poked his tongue out.

“It was really awkward wasn’t it…” Jason finally spoke up before clarifying “You know... Isaac and Sky?”

“Oh,” Hudson had pushed it from his mind. It took an even longer moment for him to realise Jason supposedly didn’t know he was watching for a while. “They show off like that a lot…? Isaac was so big,”

“Only when it’s us three… the rest of the cast don’t know that they are dating and have been for a while.” Jason replied nervously.

Hudson tilted his head to one side. “Not even Navia…? Weird,”

“Y-Yeah…” Wanting to clear his nerves that Hudson had seen something, Jason questioned: “S-So uh what did you eat when you went to lunch…”

Looking anywhere but his friend as the flashes of memory ran through his young mind, Hudson squirmed. Remembering Isaac and Jason wrapped together and making out passionately, and the sounds of Jason’s young throat sucking on cock. Then how his mind wandered off to those two cocks. The first time he imagined himself sucking such things, and the power of his young orgasm when picturing William Lipton naked.

Unfortunately the other boy saw.

“Oh god… you were still on the call weren’t you!” Jason whined. “I knew that the call should have properly ended if you had left…”

“I didn’t! I went to have lunch, I-I just left my laptop open! I had mac and cheese, you know my mom makes awesome mac and cheese!” Hudson said quickly, stumbling over his words. He would have gotten up on alert but that would reveal he was quick to be rocking one.

“Huddieeeeee!” Jason whined, rolling onto his back and groaning. “H-How much did you see?”

“NONE!” The blond shouted.

“R-Really Huddie?” Jason questioned, looking up at the dirty blond with slight but untrusting hope.

Hudson felt the words in his throat, the ‘yes!’ ready to burst out. But as he looked into Jason’s worried button eyes, he swallowed it with a deep sigh. Sinking into the soft bed, and frowning. “Okay… I saw everything until Isaac told you. Bu-but I could only see you kissing him!”

Jason rolled back and whined.

“I’m sorry…” Hudson murmured.

“Y-You haven’t told anyone have you?” Jason questioned, still looking up at his roof.

“Why would I? We’d both get in so much trouble,” Hudson assured him. “I… liked watching you kiss Isaac…”

“Yeah? I’m not really g-g-gay…” Jason blushed, attempting to sound straight to his friend. “B-But Isaac is my bruh and he’s not a bad kisser…”

“I didn’t say you were. I just liked seeing you guys kissing, I guess… Isaac paid too much attention to that girl, you looked way more fun to kiss!” Unaware of the words leaving his own mouth, Hudson squeaked when he finally noticed. Looking away, he played with his hair.

Jason blushed heavily.

“H-Have you ever kissed another guy?” The Disney Channel actor giggled nervously while asking. “L-Like really kissed one?”

“So nose pecks from Jason don’t count? Little Jason, not you, Jason!” Working with Jason David and dancing with Jason Maybaum, two famous names, could be confusing.

“Not unless you kiss with your nose…” Jason giggled.

“Then no,” Hudson sighed in defeat.

Before Jason could stop himself, he blurted out:

“Want to?”

“I- uhm… If I can put it on my homework,” Hudson tried to be playful.

“Oh, this isn’t for homework…” Jason giggled, before joining Hudson on the bed. His friend tried to scoot away, so Jason rolled over onto his side and looked at the good looking dirty blond. “I’m thinking I could give you the kiss JT gave Sky at the after party.”

Hudson felt his face growing hot. “Wh-what kiss!”

“You missed it? JT laid a MASSIVE smoocher on her!” Jason giggled.

“I didn’t see! Show me-” Hudson stopped himself but it was too late. Jason took him by the chin and moved fast so his nerves couldn’t stop him from kissing Hudson’s soft pink lips hard. They parted in shock, so Jason’s lips moved with the flow of Hudson’s. An experienced kisser, his thin lips took control and was quickly making out with a hesitantly moaning Hudson.

After sharing a few short kisses, Jason pulled back and grinned at the fourteen-year-old dirty blond.

“Wow...” 

Was all a blushing Hudson managed to get out.

“You liked it?” Jason asked excitedly. He’d never initiated the kiss before.

The fourteen-year-old nodded, blushing and awkwardly squirming a little. Looking more like a young Judah Lewis as he did so.

“So I got your first kiss?!” Jason moved on, sitting up with his boyish excitement. 

“Well with a boy, yeah!” Hudson giggled.

“What girl did you kiss?” Almost disgusted in tone, Jason made a face. “Doesn’t matter. Have you done anything with a boy? I’ve done stuff with Isaac but… I heard Jake and Sage used to sometimes, JT caught them!”

“I h-haven’t…” Hudson blushed, before letting his mouth openly. “Really? Jake was super good looking! But he was flirting with every girl?”

“He was HOT, you mean!” Jason corrected him. “We could do stuff like that, if you waaaaanted, I dunno…”

The dirty blond giggled and nodded to the Jake correction.

“L-Like what? You just said that JT caught them?” Hudson questioned.

“He didn’t tell me,” Jason admitted. “What about what YOU did when you watched me!”

“W-Who said I did ANYTHING!” Hudson blushed, before trying to change the topic quickly. “What did you do with Isaac!”

“What did YOU do as you watched me!!” Jason demanded to know, unwavered. He sat back against the headboard, with a hand subconsciously resting over his tent. 

Hudson groaned internally, nervously biting out: “W-What do you think I did?”

“You…” Jason’s hand began to rub up and down on his lap, stroking himself through his jeans and undies.

His response was a nervous nod and a whisper. “Y-Yeah…”

“You want to…?” Rubbing himself faster, the moaning young boy twitched.

Hudson’s blush was deep.

“I-I’ll tell you what’s happened between me and Isaac?” Jason offered, wanting to slide his hand into his jeans.

Moaning softly, Hudson got up as well. Showing to Jason that he too was rock hard in those tight jeans, making them tight until he unclasped the button and unzipped. Showing that he was wearing some loose cotton boxers for his cock to breathe in.

Jason grinned but didn’t comment on it, instead focusing on undoing his own jeans. Slipping them down to show he wore dark green briefs holding his young boy cock. Definitely smaller than Hudson, maybe a little thinner, too. But it wasn’t too noticeable with Hudson guessing then it was barely a inch maybe even only half of one smaller. He said nothing, maybe out of nerves, as he and Jason pulled down their underwear.

One revealing to another boy for the first time in his life, his erection.

Jason mewed, impressed by Hudson’s cute erect cock as it came free. The waistband resting just below his smooth young balls, letting the pale cock twitch free against his cock. Neither expecting each other to get fully naked, this wasn’t more than just a simple jerk between buds.

Feeling his lips wetten, Hudson eyed up Jason’s dick. Such a cute thing, but growing with him. Both of them silently wrapped hands around the members, squeezing softly and moaning even softer.

“S-So you and Isaac?” Hudson nervously asked as the two young teens began to nervously stroke.

“Wh-what’s there to say?” Jason moaned aloud as he worked its shaft. Watching Hudson jerking off alongside him, just a foot away. 

Trying to not just watch Jason stroke his cock, Hudson responded: “Everything…” 

“We just do it sometimes… and, uhm,” Jason’s eyes flickered away, “Sky, too. Some...sometimes, but Isaac makes it feel so cool! He lets me suck on it when I finish homework.”

Hudson gave him a weird look. “He lets you suck him, for doing your homework?”

“I’d never stop if there aren’t rules… it’s better than, uh, chocolate,” Jason giggled softly, before moaning again. Thumbing his tip, brushing gently up against it while moving up and down the shaft. He and Hudson fell into a rhythm, one going up and the other down. The room was filled with the pitter patter of their hands hitting their balls.

“H-have you done more than sucking him? And what ya do with Sky?” Hudson questioned, adding the second to keep himself sound not so “gay” despite stroking himself while talking about Jason sucking a large black cock.

Darting his tongue across his lips, Jason blushed: “Uh… just sex stuff… I only play with Sky if she and Isaac invite me, but she’s sucked me sometimes,”

“Have you done IT with them?” Hudson pushed, wanting to know if the slightly younger boy was even more experienced to him or he was just behind on blowies and being with both guys and girls.

“I told you I’ve done sex stuff,” Jason pumped it faster, groaning. Thinking back to some sessions with Isaac, feeling how much one guy could stretch him out and fill his small body.

Hudson leaned back and turned his attention back to pumping his own cock faster. “C-Can’t believe you have been fucked…”

Jason looked at Hudson hard. So handsome, yet his moans were adorably sweet. “I can’t believe you haven’t…”

Hudson blushed a little, before softly asking: “W-What’s it feel like?”

“I can’t tell you until you feel it,” Jason let off a giggle. Watching Hudson pumping his five and a half inch piece of meat. Hiding back the fact he was getting turned on by his friend’s cock and wanting to try it like he did Isaac’s.

“Come on Jase!” Hudson whined, not wanting his friend to be this cheeky.

“No, really! It’s so good, you need to try!” The smaller boy stared at Hudson as the blond licked his palm, before rubbing it on his tip. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Um, it’s a trick I saw online… to use spit as well lube while jerking it…” Hudson blushed. “It’s meant to help…”

Jason looked at his palm. “Should I…?”

Hudson shrugged with a grin. “Try it, if you want!”

So Jason spat on his palm, rubbed it into his skin and let out a cute shriek when the palm touched his tip. Melting like soft butter and groaning. Online was correct, it was much easier. The boys feel into quiet stroking, their spit causing some louder fapping noises to fill the room, as their hands move quickly on their young members.

“So… I know you have done sex stuff with Isaac and Sky… but what about this? Have you ever jerked with anyone else? Other than Isaac?” Hudson broke the silence to ask.

“N-noooo… Oh my gosh… no!” Jason’s body shook as the warm saliva was rubbed into his tip. Following Hudson’s motions of one hand holding up his cock as the palm swirled slow circles around the sensitive glans. Making him buck his hips, shaking as he tried to control himself. “I have thought about it though, with a few of our hotter co-stars… like Tristian DeVan!”

Continuing to stroke, Hudson replied. “S-Same… I once tried to convince my bestie but chickened out and we just joked about each other doing it…”

Jason said nothing as the moans streamed from his mouth. Shaking from head to toe as he rubbed the pink tip against his soft palm in very slow circles. Thrusting up without control. His stroking hand lost the will to keep moving, with his mind awash with the pleasurable sensations of his palm. Watching his friend shake and moan with gasps, bucking up into the air as his cock was overcome with bliss, Hudson turned pink. Such a sexy view that he wanted to reach over, wrap his hand around Jason’s cock and help to jerk him off while he was busy rubbing. He didn’t however, he was still a little too nervous and just being this close to Jason Maybaum wanking his cute pale white-ish pink cock was already blowing his mind.

“I’m gonna…. Uuuuuungh…” Jason couldn’t get the word out. Rubbing faster and faster, throbbing intensely as he squealed with untold pleasure.

“D-Do it!” Hudson blurted out, watching the short haired brunette closely.

“UNGHHH!!! GOD!” Jason thrust his hips, but moved his hand away. To Hudson’s surprise, who always shot in his hand or a tissue, he coated himself in hot spunk. Well covering his shirt with his young watery cum.

“Th-that’s so hot!” Hudson moaned without meaning to say it. Throbbing between his fingers.

The young brunette’s orgasm wasn’t quite done yet, with the remainder of his load running down his young shaft into his pubic hair. A little even drooling onto his thumb as Jason rested on the bed.

Hudson knew he couldn’t last long after that. Only a few more pumps and he was bucking up, drooling cum down his length. He was turned on, yes, but didn’t manage to shoot it. He’d barely noticed himself starting to cum, so was a little late to cupping his cock and collecting the cum.

“Uhm…” Hudson looked at the sticky mess on his crotch, drooling around his dick and swimming in his hand. “Can I have a tissue?”

“Uh…” Jason looked around to find that he didn’t have any in his room. “I don’t have one… how about you just um… use this?”

Before Hudson could ask what, Jason’s cum drooled on hand grabbed his now cummy shirt and began easing it up his pale white chest. He offered it out to a stunned Hudson, who hesitantly took the shirt to dab on himself, cleaning the cum from his hand and crotch. Making sure not to grab it near Jason’s cum.

“Won’t your mom get angry?” He asked.

Jason giggled. The white cheeks of the thirteen-year-old boy pinkening. “Won’t be the first shirt I've cleaned my cum up with…”

“You’re grosssss,” Hudson passed it back.

“My mom says that too…” Jason giggled, throwing the shirt with two boys cum on it over into his laundry basket. “But Dad talked her down.”

“Suuuuure,” Hudson giggled. He pulled his boxers back up, tucking away his softened cock.

Jason grinned pulling his own undies. “T-That was… cool! I haven’t really done it outside of Isaac and well you saw how big HE is… he doesn’t really want to just wank.” 

“He wanted your lips…?”

Jason nodded. “When we first began but nowadays he wants my… you know!” 

The short haired brunette grinned cheekily.

“O-oh!” Huson looked away from their homework. He giggled. “Uhm… I’m not putting that on the homework,” 

Jason giggled. “Yeah, our teacher would have a heart attack,”

“Mr. Cock… I mean Johnson,” The dirty-blond teased, before looking to the page and back to Jason. “How did I forget to list you dancing?”

“Did you even remember to list that i’m going to be a famous DIRECTORRRRRR!” Jason giggled, rolling over towards Hudson to look at his list. 

Hudson flipped over the page and showed off in bold letters: ‘WILL BE A FAMOUS DIRECTOR!’.

“Good!” Jason grinned widely, his little ass wiggling a little.

Something that caught Hudson’s attention, who checked it out as Jason read through his list.

Licking his dry lips, the gulping dirty-blond took the sheet back and jotted down his new notes about Jason’s dancing. Before looking at Jason, trying to ignore the cute little bubble butt pushing up from the mattress. “How about your list?”

Jason went back to his desk, with a wiggly little butt. He leaned over to read off a few items from his list, which went over Hudson’s head as he stared at the butt. Just picturing Isaac bending him over and driving that monster in.

Wishing in a way that Isaac was here to do it in front of him. A live demonstration, if you will.

“Uh...uh-huh,” Hudson drooled a little as Jason read things off.

“You’re not listening to me are you?” Jason giggled after a while, just making up random things that Hudson responded to with ‘Uh-Huh’.

“Yeah I am!” The older boy snapped, blushing red. “You were talking about… how I have a big brother?”

Jason blinked, “Oh… I forgot to even list Maddox,”

“Maddox?”

“Your brother!” The younger boy giggled, wiggling his butt. 

“Oh right… him.” Hudson giggled, licking his lips from how good Jason’s ass looked wiggling in those jeans and the green undies he knew was underneath.

“Are you going to keep staring at my butt all day now…?” Jason asked, turning to see Hudson’s line of eye and giggling internally.

Hudson blushed and muttered. “I wouldn’t say nooooo… to do that!”

Giving Hudson a tease of what he wanted, since he wanted to look at it so much, Jason tugged down the back of his pants for a moment. Showing off his cute butt by mooning Hudson. Such a smooth little butt with perky softness to it, and a perfect cleft hiding his hole.

“Ah! It’s so pale! It’s Blinding!” Hudson giggled, having enjoyed the quick moon of the Disney Channel actor’s pale white ass.

“You’re sooo mean!” Jason huffed, then sat down at the desk.

“It was cute though!” Hudson blushed, moving over to the slightly younger boy.

Jason watched Hudson moving closer from his seat. Scooting out a little, curious if Hudson was about to come sit on his lap or just stand by the desk and take more homework notes. He was silently excited, which brought a pink tinge to Jason’s cheeks as Hudson came to him.

He knew which he hoped.

Sadly the fourteen-year-old didn’t give it to him. Instead standing over the younger boy, leaning enough to press their bodies together slightly to read the notes. Jason tried not to frown too much as he looked over Hudson’s list about him. Plenty about his director wishes, and the way he tried to sound like he was a “old time” theatre director when he got really passionate.

“Would… Isaac like my butt? Will always calls me ‘lil butt head’ on set,” Hudson tried not to sound too horny about it.

Jason giggled a little. “Isaac has names like that for me to! I was ‘Pint Size Brat’ for like all of season two! And I don’t know… I didn’t see your bum! Only your sexy dick and he would like that!”

“I prefer Kid Lite,” Hudson had to give Sky props for that one.

“Me too!” Jason grinned. “She’s currently trying out Teen Lite!”

“Kid Lite is better,” The older boy teased. “I think I’ve got everything I know about you!”

Jason nodded and looked over his list. “Yeah, same…”

“I was careful not to mention Isaac,” Hudson giggled at his weak attempt to make a joke.

“Not to mention HIM or not to mention ‘little’ him?” Jason teased, his own giggle leaking out.

Hudson swallowed hard, “There’s nothing LITTLE on him,”

“You should have seen Tristian then… if you think Isaac’s big…” Jason commented, not adding any details to that.

“How do you know! Nobody told meeeeeee stuff!” Hudson sighed. “You need to put a shirt on… I think I heard your mom’s car,”

Jason grinned, as he moved over to his closet and pulled out a v-neck blue shirt. “Embarrassed to be seen with me shirtless?”

Hudson in that time stole Jason’s chair. “Nope!”

“Good!” Jason grinned pulling on his shirt before doing what he had wanted.

He sat on Hudson’s lap.


End file.
